


The Exception

by abucketfulloffeels



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Smol kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 05:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7495233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abucketfulloffeels/pseuds/abucketfulloffeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fallen angels typically do not have crushes on human beings, but Kunikida Hanamaru was an exception.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Exception

**Author's Note:**

> I was contemplating on whether to post it or not since Sunshine has barely started and I want to have a better feel of the characters before writing about them, but heck, I'm already Yohamaru trash so might as well

 Tsushima Yoshiko had a crush on her classmate, Kunikida Hanamaru.

 

 It was a stupid thing for a fallen angel like her to have crushes, like all those lowly human beings, getting butterflies in her stomach whenever she saw her, or feeling light-headed and shy whenever she spoke to her. But it was all Hanamaru’s fault, allowing her simple charms to get into Yoshiko’s head and have Yoshiko wrapped around her finger.

 

 It was not always the case for Yoshiko though. She and Hanamaru were classmates back in kindergarten, and she always remembered her as the quiet, fawn-haired and slightly chubby girl who enjoyed reading books. They somehow sat quite close to each other during lessons, but she was just another regular classmate to her, not particularly outstanding nor notorious.

 

 Then high school came. On the first day of school, Yoshiko was all ready to make her mark in that completely new environment, as her alter ego, fallen angel Yohane. But alas, as she was about to descend from the tree she climbed onto earlier, she spotted that all-familiar fawn coloured hairdo, and the next thing she knew, she fell feet first onto the ground, in front of a small group of students.

 

 “Yoshiko-chan?”

 

 After making her flashy introduction as Yohane, Yoshiko was shocked to hear someone refer to her with her original name.

 

_ Ah, it was Hanamaru. _

 

 10 years later, the same chubby girl had morphed into an elegant, beautiful young lady. Although she was shorter than Yoshiko, gone were most of her baby fats, which were replaced by pleasant, girlish features and a curvaceous figure. She looked exactly like how she was in kindergarten, nonetheless, but the aura and charm she exuded as a high schooler made Yoshiko do a double take.

 

 “So it  _ is _ you, Yoshiko-chan! It’s Hanamaru.”

 

 Still in shock by their sudden reunion and the fact that Hanamaru recognised her, Yoshiko was at a loss on how to respond.  _ Dammit, what should she say? _ Her heart was racing and she momentarily could not think of anything to say to Hanamaru.

 

 So she did the most uncool thing ever - she ran away.

 

~~~

 

Things turned out better between them after a while, though. Yoshiko spoke to Hanamaru and her best friend, Ruby, often in between classes, and Hanamaru was nice enough to copy notes for her and deliver them to her doorstep whenever she did not go to school. Opportunities for them to interact increased when the three of them joined the school’s idol group, Aqours. Despite all this, Hanamaru still never failed to make Yoshiko’s heart flutter whenever she shot her the occasional glance during lessons or practice, as well as causing her to smile stupidly after having conversations with her.

 

 Yoshiko thought it was plain ridiculous that she had these strange feelings of attraction towards one particular person, but she often brushed it off, since it never outwardly affected their relationship as friends and clubmates. Maybe Hanamaru was one of those special human beings that had the propensity to draw attraction to themselves, Yoshiko mused. After all, many of the Aqours members, especially Chika, praised her for her cuteness.

 

~~~

 

 It was lunch break one day, and Yoshiko, Hanamaru and Ruby were eating their lunches together in class.

 

 “I have to help out with some things in the library right now, see you all later!” Hanamaru packed up her lunch box after finishing her meal and got up from her seat.

 

 “See you later!” Ruby waved and the both of them watched her leave the classroom until she was out of sight.

 

 “She’s a nice girl, isn’t she?” Yoshiko sighed, partly to herself.

 

 “Yup!” Ruby replied. “Maru-chan is a good girl indeed. She’s also so cute and pure as well, and whenever Ruby tries to protect her and fails, she ends up defending Ruby instead!”

 

 “Don’t you sometimes just feel like...you know...kissing her?” Yoshiko smiled dreamily.

 

 “Kissing?!” Ruby shot up.

 

 “Y-you don’t?” Yoshiko suddenly realised her blunder and blushed furiously. “I thought...I wasn’t the only one…”

 

 Ruby giggled uncontrollably. “So deep inside, Yoshiko-chan wants to kiss Maru-chan… Do you have a crush on her, Yoshiko-chan?”

 

 “N-no way!” Yoshiko scrambled to keep herself together, but was obviously failing to do so. “F-fallen angels don’t engage in silly activities like _ having crushes _ !”

 

 Ruby smirked. “So you  _ do _ have a crush on Maru-chan.” 

 

 Yoshiko hung her head in defeat. “Well...I guess I kinda do...but don’t tell her, okay? I’ll decide when it’s appropriate for me to do so.”

 

 “Okay, I promise. This will be a secret between Ruby and Yoshiko-chan.” Ruby winked and made a pinky promise with Yoshiko.

 

~~~

 

 Not long after the mention about confessing her feelings, an opportunity presented itself to Yoshiko.

 

 It happened to be a day with no club practice, so Yoshiko decided to ask the first years if they wanted to grab an ice cream and stroll by the beach after school.

 

 “Ruby has some family arrangements later today so she has to head home immediately, is it okay if it’s just you and me?” Hanamaru approached Yoshiko just as they were about to leave the school gate.

 

 “Oh...uh, that’s fine!”

 

 So the two girls took a bus down to the beach, where they each bought a popsicle from the regular ice cream truck circling the area. The sun was beginning to set, and the sky was a riot of colours, from orange to purple to blue, dotted with salmon pink clouds. A long streak of orange filled the ocean - a magnificent sight indeed.

 

 On top of all this, Hanamaru looked especially stunning as the setting sun cast shadows on her, accentuating her facial features, and the gentle sea breeze tousled her hair.

 

 “The sunset is especially stunning today, isn’t it, Yoshiko-chan?” Hanamaru turned to look at Yoshiko, smiling. The way her eyes disappeared into two lines as she smiled, the way her mouth curved so subtly, the way she cocked her head a little - all of these nuances were picked up by Yoshiko, and she could not help but blush in response.

 

 And at that moment, as they walked shoulder to shoulder in the sunset licking their rapidly melting popsicles, Yoshiko found the courage to confess her feelings to Hanamaru.

 

 “You know, Hanamaru,” Yoshiko managed softly, shyly dipping her head, “I like you.”

 

 It was not the most spectacular confession, but it seemed alright to Yoshiko.

 

 Hanamaru chuckled. “I like you too, Yoshiko-chan.”

 

_ What kind of response was that? Did she get it? _

 

 “Um...as in...I don’t just like you in the ‘regular friends’ sort of way, but more of the ‘let’s go out on dates together and hold hands and stuff’ sort of way…”

 

 Hanamaru did not respond, but continued looking straight ahead as they walked on the gravel path.

 

 Embarrassment and awkwardness started to creep up to Yoshiko. “Y-You don’t need to feel pressured or anything like I’m fine if we just remain as fr-”

 

 Before Yoshiko could finish talking, she was interrupted by a soft pair of lips meeting hers.

 

 It came as a total surprise at first, but right after that, Yoshiko started to register everything, from how Hanamaru gently pressed her hands against Yoshiko’s body as she tiptoed to kiss her, to the faint taste of Hanamaru’s soda popsicle on her lips.

 

 They broke apart, and Yoshiko noticed a deep red blush colouring Hanamaru’s face.

 

 “I like you in  _ that _ sort of way too, Yoshiko-chan,” Hanamaru giggled bashfully.

 

~~~

  
 Fallen angels like Yohane typically do not fall in love with human beings, but Kunikida Hanamaru was an exception.


End file.
